


I Got You, Forever.

by CodeZero



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeZero/pseuds/CodeZero
Summary: When he arrived at his school, he thought that it will just be another day of studying, maybe a little bullying from the jocks in his school, and more studying. Then after school, he will be with his boyfriend, Ethan, eating dinner at their favorite diner in town.But boy, he was wrong.





	I Got You, Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, and AGAIN, I played a hunch.

Will cannot believe what he was seeing. The corridors and lockers of their school were filled with taunts about him; ‘faggot,’ ‘gay,’ and many negative terms that could describe his personality. He doesn’t know how to react to the situation he was in. When he arrived at his school, he thought that it will just be another day of studying, maybe a little bullying from the jocks in his school, and more studying. Then after school, he will be with his boyfriend, Ethan, eating dinner at their favorite diner in town.

But boy, he was wrong.

He was left flabbergasted the moment he entered the school corridors and lockers just to get his things for his first class in the morning. He was breathing fast. He doesn’t know what to do. Will held the strap of his bag tighter while clenching the other; then he started walking towards his locker.

Every student was either laughing or glaring at him; some sent him a disgusting look like he was a terrible disease. All he could do was bow his head and ignore the look that he was receiving. When he was in front of his locker, he looked around, and people were still looking at him. Then he looked at his messy locker, full of indescribable words.

He saw two people hurriedly approaching him. It was Benji and Jane. When they were in front of him, they were both panting and tried to say something to him.

“Man, in there!” Benji said, panting while pointing a random direction.

Jane glared at Benji. She looked at Will and firmly said, “There’s a bigger one at the gym.”

Will felt a sudden panic and his heart was beating fast, he really can’t believe that this was happening. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide but he can’t because it will make them think that they can scare him, even though he genuinely feel horrible and afraid on the inside, he needs to show them that he’s a strong person, he needs to fight.

He was about to ignore what Jane said, but a sudden commotion from the end of the corridor caught their attention. The three of them looked at the source of the noise, there he saw Ethan, walking rapidly. Will was shocked by Ethan’s appearance, he was sweating, and his clothes were wrinkled and full of paint, and he was holding a piece of wet cloth. Ethan continued walking where Will was standing. Jane pulled Will away from his locker when Ethan arrived in front of them.

Ethan ignored the presence of his friends and continued erasing the writings on Will’s locker. He wiped the locker with full of rage and aggressiveness. Ever since he saw the graffiti on _every_ corner of the school corridors, he never stopped erasing every letter that was written. As much as he can, he tried not to leave any marks or remaining writings on the walls.

Will looked at Ethan with concerns, he saw the bruises on Ethan’s hand, a sign that he was wiping out everything the whole time. He wanted to stop Ethan because he doesn’t want to see his Ethan like this. He tried to tell him that he is okay, that it does not affect him, but Will knows that Ethan won’t believe him.

Since he was young he was already being bullied by other students but he doesn’t care, he just let it because no one ever tried to protect him from bullies. He also never told his parents about this because he doesn’t want them to worry too much about him and he wants all the students to see that he can stand his ground. Through the years, he managed and learned how to not just care, and as much as he can, be invisible to everyone.

Then he met Ethan, the most popular guy in school, the most handsome in school, and the smartest guy in their school. As what every girl says in the school, Ethan can make your knees go weak with his smile only.

That is true because that’s how he Will liked him.

Then on the second year, they became classmate in their PE class, as well as partners in Biology class. Even though Will was known for being weird and always called a ‘gay,’ Ethan never judged him. He tried to know Will in his own way, without the opinions of his “friends.” Ethan never cared about the views of others, and he doesn’t care about being famous, he will be with the person he wants to be with. No room for any argument.

And that’s how Will fell in love with him.

Will didn’t know how or why it happened; it was all going fast because the next he knows, he was already dating Ethan Matthew Hunt.

But life is unfair. Ever since he dated Ethan, the bullying got worst. Will was always the target. He can’t tell Ethan about this because, just like his parents, he doesn’t want Ethan to worry. He just wanted Ethan to be happy and not worry about him. The only that matters to him that he is with Ethan because he always felt safe in his arms.

One day, Ethan found out about the bullying and the threats, because of Will’s friend, Benji, wasn’t able to shut his mouth for a second. Thankfully, Jane was able to calm him and explained to him the reason why Will doesn’t want Ethan to know. But Ethan promised him that no one can ever hurt Will, ever again, as long as Ethan is with him.

Ethan wiped the locker of Will harsher than before. He cannot believe that he let them do this to Will. He promised him that he would protect him. He hated himself for this.

He stopped when he saw the there are no writings anymore. He looked at Will’s locker. He swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw that the colors of the graffiti were still evident. He wanted to punch the person who wrote this on Will’s locker. He looked around the corridors, and he saw all the writings. He wanted to burn this school, just to erase everything, along with the people who did this.

Will was astonished when Ethan grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to God knows where. Jane, Benji, and the other students followed them.

By the tightness of Ethan’s hold on his wrist, he can feel how angry he was. He wanted to hold Ethan’s hand just to calm him, but he wasn’t able to when realized that Ethan brought him to the gym.

When the both of them got inside the gym first, Will gasped the moment he saw the graffiti on the wall of the gym. When he looked at Ethan, he saw how rage in Ethan’s face. He saw how Ethan clenched his jaw and closed his eyes in order to control himself and finish this. Will wanted to take Ethan’s hand and just walk away from this situation.

But Ethan was eager to finish this, to clean everything and not leave any marks of this horrible situation. Ethan walked closer to the wall and looked at _it_.

_William Brandt: BOY-TOY. CALL HIM._

_Number: 1-800-****_

Ethan and Will heard the other students arriving at the gym. Will looked at them, teachers and other administrators came along with the student; it can be seen on their faces that they were astonished by the events of today.

Ethan continued erasing what was written on the wall using the, now, messier wet cloth. Aggressively, he wiped it all over again, the same thing he had been doing at the corridors and lockers of the school. He was displeased when he realized that a simple piece of wet cloth wouldn’t be able to erase these writings. _Unbelievable!_ He thought. He continued and tried harder to wipe the wall, causing a bigger damage to his hands and nails.

Will tried to stop him but he knew better that Ethan won’t stop because Ethan hated this kind of treatment towards his friends or the people who are important to him. Suddenly, a friend of Ethan’s, one of the bullies, no doubt, approached Ethan and held him by the arm. Stopping him from his work.

“Ethan, come on. Stop this. It’s just a joke!” he said, jokingly.

When Ethan heard what his friend had stated, he pushed the guy furiously, shocking his friend and the other students. Then throwing the wet cloth outrageously to the ground. Ethan looked at everyone in the room, he was breathing hard and shaking.

“No one dares to hurt Will!” He shouted with full of rage.

Will looked at Ethan, full of concern in his deep blue eyes.

“I don’t care what year you are in! Anyone touches him…” He looked at his friends, “or even hurt him,” he looked at the girls, known for their obsession towards him, “or threaten him,” glaring at everyone, even the professors, who never listened or made an action towards bullying when Ethan spoke up about this issue, “I will hurt you, twice the harm that you’ve done to _my boyfriend._ ”

Everyone suddenly looked at Will, and Will felt his face heated, and there was an apparent slight pink on his face.

“I don’t care if you are a guy or a girl.” He hissed.

Ethan looked at Will, he approached and held his wrist, and walked away from the crowd.

Will didn’t care where he was being dragged by Ethan. He was still stunned by the scene that Ethan made back at the gym, especially everything that he said. He can’t believe that Ethan had the nerve to threaten every students in their campus, even their teachers. But the most unimaginable thing was Ethan declared to everyone, like _everyone_ , that Will is _Ethan’s boyfriend_. They agreed to make their relationship private, or as much as possible just a few people can know about them. But Will thought, that agreement is no longer valid because of what Ethan did.

Will wanted to keep their relationship a secret because he doesn’t want to ruin Ethan’s reputation in school. But Ethan already made it clear to him that he does not care about his popularity in school. And he just proved it by declaring as bright as a day to the whole school.

He was suddenly pulled out on his deep reverie when he noticed that Ethan brought him at the school library. It was empty and, miraculously, _clean_ from all those vandalism. Well, knowing Mr. Luther, the librarian, no one ever dares to push the button of that guy.

Ethan continued to walk at the last shelf, the very corner of the library. He loosen his hold on Will’s wrist. Silence filled the room, their breaths were the only noise. Ethan’s back was facing Will, his head was bowed, shoulders slump, and his hands were already clenched into a fist. Will stepped closer to Ethan, and held his right hand once again. He held it tightly, signaling him to face Will. Ethan slowly turned around, but he did not look at Will.

“Please look at me.” Will mumbled, but subtly demanded.

“I can’t,” Ethan whispered.

Will stepped closer to Ethan’s personal space, it’s the first time he made this move. He was always the shy one when it comes to their relationship, and Ethan always reassures him that he doesn’t want to pressure him and make him uncomfortable.

“Why not?” Will asked. Still bowing his head, and closing his eyes tightly he answered, “I told you that I will protect you. Then look at what happened, I wasn’t able to prevent them from doing this, I could’ve stopped them.” A tear escaped from Ethan’s eyes. Will cupped Ethan’s face and looked up to him, “And you did. You protected me, by putting a huge amount of effort of erasing those vandalism, and _that_ is already enough for me.” Ethan slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Will, and he saw that Will was telling the truth. “Hell, you are the first one who protected and saved me from those bullies.” Will stated.

Ethan leans his forehead against Will, he whispered, “I am willing to do that every day. You don’t deserve the worst things. Only the best things.”

Will smiled. He really did choose the right person to love.

Ethan slowly cupped Will’s face, still leaning his forehead against his lover, then he whispered, “I love you.”

He was shocked many times today but this sudden confession from Ethan was the most unexpected one. He felt his cheeks heat up, he is certain that his cheeks has turned into crimson. Will bites his bottom lip and his heart was beating fast, he almost cannot breathe. Ever since the beginning, he loved Ethan but he never said it to him because he was scared that Ethan might runaway after. But hearing it from Ethan himself, it rendered him speechless.

After a moment, all he could do was hug and buried his face on Ethan’s neck. “I love you, too.” He mumbled on Ethan’s neck. He was glad that Ethan was able to comprehend what he just said, because somehow, he was still shy from telling it to Ethan face to face. Ethan hugged him back and smiled. He never thought that this day would get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that I got from a Japanese film, Sky of Love. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
